


Sidekick

by LazyLazer



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:56:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyLazer/pseuds/LazyLazer
Summary: Inspired by WALK THE MOON's "Sidekick"Max wants desperately wants to be close (or closer) with Chloe again and have things go back to the way they used to be. After a night at the movies, Max and Chloe push the boundaries of their relationship.An AU where nothing bad happened. This is mindless fluff no one asked for.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Comments: 17
Kudos: 72





	Sidekick

The ocean breeze felt even colder mixed with the bitter October wind. Dead leaves whipped around the jack-o-lanterns placed along the sidewalk in front of Arcadia Bay’s tiny, one screen movie theater. The marquee shined brightly in the night amongst all of the little shops along the main drag. Patrons, consisting mostly of teenagers, filed out of the theater after the last showing.

“I dunno, I think I like the original better. The one with Sissy Spacek,” Warren stated loudly. He wanted to make sure everyone in their vicinity knew his nuanced opinion.

“But...why?” Brooke asked, clearly annoyed. Warren scoffed in response. When he didn’t answer, Brooke pressed him. “Seriously, I’m genuinely curious.”

Warren huffed. “Come on! Those special effects were weak!”

“No they weren’t! That thing with the windshield was rad!”   


“Pfft, whatever!”

While they continued bickering, Chloe and Max followed behind. Max laughed, unsure of how to explain her friends’ behavior. “They’re always like this. Well...as long as I’ve known them anyway.” Max cringed at her own words. She wanted to avoid saying things like that in front of Chloe because they made it sound like she had been here longer than she had. Of course, she hadn’t been there long, but it had taken her too long to actually speak to Chloe.

“Did you like it?” Chloe asked. 

She didn’t seem bothered with Max’s comment, but Max continued beating herself up anyway.  _ This is going really well. Don’t fuck it up!  _ “Y-yeah it was really good!”

“Good. Good.” Chloe shoved her hands into the pockets of her leather jacket. “Fuck, it’s freezing.”

Max thought so too, but she tried her best to stifle her shivering. It was her fault for only wearing a hoodie. “Yeah. I-it’s gonna suck walking to dorms from the parking lot.”

“Heh, that’s a bitch of a walk in the winter.”

“I’m not looking forward to it,” Max chuckled. They were having such a great time before the movie, and for some reason, things were painfully awkward now.  _ Maybe I pissed her off by using her arm to cover my eyes? Too much, too soon. Way to go, Max. _

“Sure you wanna ride home with that dillhole?” Chloe spat. She tried to cover it up with a laugh, but clearly she wasn’t a Warren fan.

Warren and Brooke were now in a heated discussion about CGI that would be interesting to literally no one. 

Max snorted. “He is a bit much, but he’s all right.”

“Pfft, whatever. As my mom says, ‘An ounce of pretension is worth a pound of manure.’ That guy must weigh like...a billion pounds.”

Max laughed, “Oh my dog! What was the one saying I always liked? Um…’b-butter my butt and…”

“‘Call me a biscuit.’ Yeah it always got you going.”

“I miss her,” Max said longingly.

“You’ll have to come by for dinner sometime. I’m sure she has a lot more wisdom to share and would love to see you.” Chloe bit her lip. It signaled to Max that Chloe probably had more to say, but she was keeping herself from doing so.

Max nudged her in the arm with her elbow, recognizing her opportunity to get Chloe to open up a bit. “And we’d get to hang out. I miss you, too, y’know?”

Chloe smirked and glanced briefly at Max. When their eyes met, Chloe’s eyes darted back to the sidewalk before them. Max smiled warmly.  _ She’s so pretty when she smiles. _

Max always thought Chloe was pretty, but she aged well over the last five years. When they ran into each other in the parking lot, Max was ashamed that she noticed more than Chloe’s blue hair. Chloe became a fucking knockout. 

The two reached Chloe’s truck. Warren’s car was a few more paces away, but Max wasn’t in any hurry to get there despite being cold. They paused in front of the hatch. They stood there, avoiding each other’s gaze. Max rocked on the balls of her feet and wiped her sweaty hands on her hoodie. Chloe spoke first. “So uh, when can we hang out again? I know you’re busy.”

“Oh! Actually, I’m—”

“Yo, Max, you ready to go?” Warren interrupted, shouting from his car. Brooke slammed the passenger door shut.  _ She must have lost their debate. _

Chloe made no effort to disguise her eye roll. “Shithead,” she muttered.

“Just one second!” Max answered. Her heart soared when she heard Chloe’s complaint, but she felt a bit bad for her. She knew Chloe well, and the way she acted when she was jealous hadn’t changed a bit.  _ He’s nothing compared to you, Chlo. He’ll never come close. _ She turned back to Chloe, placed her hand on Chloe’s jacketed arm and rubbed it to reassure her. “Um, whenever you want is fine. I always have time for you.”  _ Okay, maybe I’m laying it on a little thick, but I would drop everything to get back what we had. _

Nervously, Chloe grinned and said, “Heh. Well, I’m free tomorrow.” 

“Oh! Y-yeah! Yeah. That would be great!” Max runs a hand through her own hair, a nervous habit she thought she had broken when she cut her hair short.

Chloe stared at her for a beat too long before responding. Her eyes glazed over before Max looked at the ground and blushed. She finally said, “Awesome! Yeah, uh...I’ll text you in the a.m.”

“Cool, yeah! Well…” Max wanted a hug so bad, but didn’t want Chloe to reject her.  _ Maybe she’s not ready for that. _

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Chloe said before walking backward toward her truck door.

Max waved awkwardly before turning around and walking toward Warren’s car.

_ NONONONONONONONO DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT YOU IDIOT!! TURN AROUND AND HUG HER FOR FUCK’S SAKE! _

“Hey, Max?” 

Max spun around quickly, nearly slipping on the bits of loose gravel on the pavement. “Yeah?”

“I know this is hella stupid, but uh. Do you wanna like...come over right now? Have a sleepover like old times?” She looked so vulnerable and anxious standing there by her door.  _ She’s nervous too. You’re the worst, Max.  _

Max couldn’t help herself. Without waiting a second longer, she ran to Chloe. When she reached her, she threw caution to the wind and leapt into her arms.

Chloe caught her and stumbled backward a bit, hitting her back on the side-view mirror.“Oww, fuck! Eeeeasy, girl!” Chloe laughed and it sounded heavenly to Max’s ears.

“Oh no! I’m so sorry!” Max hugged her tighter.

“It’s all good,” Chloe said, continuing to laugh.

“I don’t wanna go back,” Max admitted. Everything she felt started spilling out. “I want things to be like they used to. Stay up all night, watch movies, we have so much to catch up on, Chlo. A million of these hang outs equals one night at the Price house.” 

“Max, are you coming?! Let’s go! Curfew is soon,” Warren shouted.

Max sighed but made no effort to respond to Warren. She clamped her eyes shut and tried wishing him out of existence.

“Beat it, Waldo! She’s coming with me!” 

Max laughed into her shoulder as Chloe carried her over to the passenger’s side and put her in the truck. “You’re so mean,” Max giggled. 

“Naaaah. He was the one being a prick all night. He likes you, you know?”

Max smirked to herself.  _ Nope, I had no idea. None at all.  _

* * *

With the awkwardness finally gone, they were able to discuss the movie on the drive to the Price house. They came to the consensus that Warren was very, very wrong, and that this version of  _ Carrie _ was definitely superior. 

Chloe turned onto Cedar Street, and Max’s heart sped up when she turned into number 44. The house looked exactly the same as it did five years ago. 

“Welp, here it is. Home shit home.”

“It still looks...nice.”

“Uh huh,” Chloe said in disbelief. “I’ve been meaning to paint it myself, but stepdick won’t let me near any of his tools. Or the ladder. Or paint.”

“He’s such an asshole.”   


“Tell me about it.” Chloe turned off the truck and relaxed into the seat.

“Is he home? I don’t want to get you in trouble.” Max had seen him yelling at students at Blackwell. She didn’t want that directed at Chloe in any way, especially because of her.

“Nah. He’s working. So is Joyce. Meaning…” Chloe wiggled her eyebrows. “We got the house to ourselves! What do you say to another wine tasting, huh?”

“Oh, dog, I forgot about that!” Max covered her face with her hands in shame. “Please tell me Joyce got the stain out.”

“Hell no,” Chloe laughed. “Come on, I’ll show ya!”

They both got out of the truck and, much to Max’s surprise, Chloe waited for her on the other side and offered her arm. Max smiled and tucked her arm inside Chloe’s and let her lead the way. She took Max down the sidewalk and up the stairs at a leisurely pace. Sure, it was cold, but Max was in no hurry whatsoever. She was going to enjoy whatever closeness Chloe was comfortable with.

“And to your left,” Chloe began in a really terrible British accent, “You’ll see a wide array of different plant life.” In her normal voice she muttered, “Mostly weeds.”

Max started to laugh and pulled herself closer to Chloe.

She started in with her accent again, “And to your right, you’ll see much of the same. Now, Ms. Caulfield, are you able to tell me the genus and species of the most prominent weed here?” Chloe pursed her lips and pushed up her non-existent glasses.   


Max laughed and tried her best to play along. “I’m sorry Professor Price, but I have no idea.”

“Aah, see, that is  _ Weed ontgiveafuck. _ ”

Max snorted and turned into Chloe’s arm. She rested her head on Chloe’s upper arm and laughed, hard, at Chloe’s horrible joke. “That was so bad!”   


Chloe laughed, too. They were falling apart together at a joke that shouldn’t have been that funny, but it felt too good to stop. When they calmed down some, Chloe attempted to get them to the door. When they got there, Chloe searched her pocket for her keys while Max let out a few remaining giggles. Chloe had to maneuver awkwardly to reach around to her other pocket of her jacket as Max was clinging to that arm. 

When Chloe got the keys, she looked at Max and their eyes locked. In that moment, something shifted. It was impossible to describe, but something was happening. Max knew that Chloe felt it, too. Her smile faded, and that glazed look from earlier returned to her eyes. Chloe gulped, and her eyes fell to Max’s lips. 

About a million reasons not to lean forward and kiss her childhood best friend raced through her mind, but there was one powerful enough to give Max the courage to move forward.  _ I love her.  _

Before she lost that moment of courage, Max leaned forward and gently kissed her best friend, the one and only Chloe Price, on the lips. 

Startled, Chloe pulled back before the kiss deepened and removed her arm from Max’s grasp. Her cheeks flushed crimson. She touched her lips lightly. 

Max’s heart dropped into her stomach. She gulped, and hesitantly she began apologizing. “Chlo, I’m so, so sorr—“

This time, Chloe surged forward and captured Max’s mouth with her own.  _ Whoa!  _

It took a moment for Max to get her bearings, but she eventually caught up with Chloe’s fervor. Max took her chances and put a hand on Chloe’s cheek. She felt Chloe’s lips turn up in a smile, so Max took it a step further. She slid her hand up Chloe’s cheek and into her blue hair, which she’s been wanting to touch so badly since she first saw her. In the process, she shoved the beanie off Chloe’s head which flopped pathetically onto the porch. Max then put both of her hands into Chloe’s hair and pulled her closer causing Chloe to groan into her mouth. 

Chloe broke the kiss, panting. “House?” she asked breathlessly. 

“Yeah,” Max said quickly before kissing Chloe again. Max understood she was making this a thousand times more difficult by not letting Chloe focus on unlocking the door and getting them in the house, but she was afraid she might wake up from a dream at any second. Chloe seemed to be enjoying it, anyways. 

Keys jingled then scraped on the lock. Somehow, Chloe managed to open the door with Max attached to her, and then she pulled the two inside. Chloe stumbled a bit causing them to break their kiss. 

“You good?” she asked.

“So fucking good,” Max replied. Chloe’s eyes darkened at the statement; they became hungry. It was then when Max realized exactly what she said. She was going to backpedal, put a damper on the heat, but it was too late.

Max pulled Chloe to her by the lapel of her jacket, eliciting a grunt. Chloe kissed her again, and Max made work of Chloe’s jacket, quickly unzipping it and pushing it off her shoulders. Chloe shook it onto the floor and did the same to Max’s hoodie. They broke apart for a moment to kick off their shoes in the hallway. 

Chloe pulled Max to her, grabbed her hips, and guided her into the kitchen. 

“What the fuck is happening right now?” Chloe whispered. She let her head rest on Max’s forehead. Max draped her arms over Chloe’s shoulders. 

“I dunno,” Max replied. “But, I’m in love with you.”

Chloe kissed Max so tenderly, so gently as if to convey she understood the delicacy of the moment. She smiled and said, “I always thought I’d be the one to say it first.

Max leapt into Chloe’s arms again in her joy, but Chloe wasn’t ready. They crumpled into a pile on the floor, and after a fit of laughter, Max climbed on top of Chloe, and picked up where they left off with a newfound vitality. 

* * *

Joyce returned home in the early morning hours to a front door with Chloe’s keys dangling in it. 

_ It’s a good thing I got home before David _ , she thought,  _ he’d give her another lecture about ‘protecting a man’s castle.’ _

She opened the door, and saw Chloe’s jacket on the floor, her boots on opposite sides of the hall. A smaller, grey jacket also lay on the floor with a pair of Chuck Taylor’s skewed about.  _ Chloe Elizabeth!  _

She stormed up the stairs to Chloe’s bedroom. She fully expected to see a naked woman in Chloe’s bed, but believed it would serve them right. She flung open the door, but no one was there. Joyce’s harsh words died on her tongue. The anger faded to puzzlement. 

She went back downstairs and walked to the living room, tossing Chloe’s keys on the phone stand on her way. On her couch lay Chloe with Max Caulfield shoved into her side. Joyce’s heart warmed at the sight of them. Clearly, their nightly activities hadn’t been entirely innocent judging by all of the hickies on Chloe’s neck, but Joyce was so relieved she couldn’t even be mad.  _ Finally.  _

She switched off the tv, and headed to bed. She picked up their coats on the way so David wouldn’t bitch about it. “Damn kids,” she muttered. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [Rainboq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainboq/) and [Thanks_for_the_letters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thanks_for_the_Letters/) for looking it over for me! And for encouraging the mindless fluff.
> 
> If you'd like to listen to the song: [Sidekick - WALK THE MOON](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NXtLryriWeM)


End file.
